Forced
by B. Bandit19
Summary: Dipper and Mabel lost their parents and were adopted by the Northwest Family, but things didn't go anything like the way they want (Child Abuse/Rape)
1. New Home

Please don't hate me

* * *

One Night Preston Northwest was in his studies looking at resumes and for possible servants

"No, No, too fat, too old, god isn't there anyone one looking for work anymore!" he yelled just then his daughter walked in with something in his hand

"What is it, Pacifica! I'm working"

"But, Dad I've found some servants that you might like?" she handed him the paper and he looked over it and he then got a curious look and looked at the other page and smiled even larger

"Well Pacifica it looks like you made a good choice"

"Thank you, Daddy" she then curtsey and leaves while Preston placed the documents on the table

"Will be meeting soon Pines twins"

2 weeks later

A minivan pulled up to the front of the Northwest Manor a female Driver got out and opened the back door and two orphan twins came out

"Can you believe it someone adopted us together for once, Mabel"

"And I can't believe we're about to be rich and leave that dump, no offense Tracy"

"Oh I'm just glad that we finally got rid of you guys and you finally got a rich family to adopt you" she said with a fake smile hiding her anger, she then knocks on the door and Preston answered it

"Hello, kids welcome "home"." He said with a smile Mabel then hugged him and looked inside while the boy shakes his hand

"Hello, Mr. Northwest My name is Tracy and this is James and Mabel Pines they are your new kids"

"Nice to meet you James, Mabel."

"Uh could you call me Dipper"

"Alright" the traded smiles and Tracy cleared his throat

"I'm also going to need the paperwork?"

"Yes follow me, please." He said as he took her into his study while Dipper and Mabel brought their luggage in and closed the door Dipper then looked around he felt like he was being watched he turned around and saw a blonde girl looking at him she giggled and went behind the corner Dipper almost chased her, but Tracy and Preston came back

"Okay kids I guess this is goodbye I guess" Dipper and Mabel then hugged her

"You were a kind of a witch, but you took care of us after the accident." Tracy then bends down and hugs the two Mabel then got a whiff of her shirt

"Why do you smell like aftershave?"

"And why is your shirt inside out?"

"Well I'd better get going see ya kids later" she bored her shuttle and left the manor the twins was then greeted by a woman

"Hello children I'm your new master"

"Don't you mean mother?" Mabel as with a smile

"No Master you guys are now Northwest personal servants." She said as she grabbed their arms and dragged them towards their room

"Here is where you'll be living, Dinner is 8:00 your new clothes are on your beds!" She closed the door and left the twins to change

"Dipper, what just happened?"

"I don't know?" Dipper and Mabel changed into their new clothes Dipper was wearing a regular suit and tie and Mabel puts on a maid dress use nice lace as possible after all lace make this maid dress sexier. the choker line was detachable and shoulder is a double line, over her shoulder the apron gave her chest a little lift and increased his size. (I was thinking of the maid outfit from "He is my Master") Dipper then blushed at his sister who then covered herself.

"Dipper, stop looking at me!" she laughed

"Please, like I'll be interested in a dum-dum like you" he then laughed and left the room he checked his watch

"I got some time till Dinner, Might as well…" he then heard a giggle and saw blonde hair and started chasing her till he saw her enter a room Dipper looked at the door and saw the name

"Pacifica? Weird name" he then entered her room and looked around it was all purple and the carpet was cashmere

"Wow talk about rich"

"Yeah it's my life" he turned around and saw the blonde haired girl

"So I'm guessing you're my new stepsister, Pacifica"

"Yep but, I think that "Master" is much better"

"What!" she then grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close to her face.

"Uh, Pacifica, you're kinda close"

"And you're kinda cute"

That caused Dipper to blush harder

"It's just that I want to get to know you better."

"What does that me?" he asked

"Oh look at the time you better get going," she said as Dipper looked at his watch and left the room towards the dining room and found Mabel standing theirs

"Mabel, why are you still wearing that?"

"Dipper, we were…." Just then Preston and his wife came in with Pacifica in a dress

"Welcome everyone to servant picking, now My lovely daughter will have her first pick"

"Thank you father" she walked down the aisle of servants and stop in front of Dipper she looked at him up and down

"Father I'll take Dipper Pines as my servant"

"Okay Pacifica, I guess I'll take Mabel Pines," Preston said with a smile

"I guess I'll take the rest," Mrs. Northwest said uninterested of what was happening

"That concludes today everyone enjoy their dinner" just then maids that we're wearing the same clothes as Mabel came out and gave out dishes of food to everybody

"Preston, what is going on" Dipper as he stood up from his chair

"Well we need younger servants to play with Pacifica and "Other things" so we adopted you two and now you're our servants," he said with too much cheer

"You can do this to us, will just call child services"

"Go ahead if you like but who are they going to believe kids or their greedy minds"

"So we're trapped here?" Mabel asked

"Oh no you can leave the manor but, I can't guarantee that you'll survive out there"

Dipper was puzzled on what to do he didn't want Mabel to die out there and they didn't want to go back to being orphans so they have no choice

"Good boy now follow your master to her room and tend to her needs and such and I'll make sure that Mabel is in good hands," he said all too creepy

"C mon" she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her room

"H-Hey stop pulling!" When they reached her room she pushed him in and locked the door

"Look just because you dad says I'm your servant does not mean that I'll…" When he turned around he saw that she was almost naked if it wasn't for her underwear she then walked up to Dipper and turned his back towards him

"Would you mind?" she moved her hair and showed the back of her bra, Dipper moved his shaky hands and unclasped her bra for her

she then lets it drop towards the floor she then turned around and started undressing Dipper till he was like Pacifica she then pulled his arm towards her bed and placed him on the bed

"P-Pacifica?" she shushed him and laid down next to him she turned off the lights she snuggled up close to him, Dipper sighed and fell asleep himself

Meanwhile with Mabel

"Mr. Northwest what is the meaning of this!?" Preston the slapped the female twin to the ground he then picked her up and dusted her off

"The reason was that my Pacifica needed a snuggle buddy and I need a "stress reliever"," he said with a perverted smirk, Mabel then backed away and made a run for the door but it was locked Preston then went placed a hand on her shoulder and started to remove her sleeve and began undressing her Mabel she tried screaming, but Preston gagged her

"Now will be having some "fun"." Mabel had a look of terror as he pulled his pants and boxers off he grabbed her legs and forced them open

"Ready to become a woman?" Mabel then muffled scream as he forced himself inside her as fast as he could causing her intense pain, tears started falling from her eyes as she was raped by the man that was supposed to be her new father he then felt his limit and released inside her. He then removes the ball gag and she began crying

"Oh stop, it wasn't that bad was it"

"You monster! why did you do that"

"Oh don't act like you didn't enjoy"

"I didn't! You hurt me I don't want to do this pleases just let me go back to Dipper"

"Why would do that?"

"Please just let me go now!"

"No way, I need a nice tight girl in my life and you fit the profile"

"I wanted a good family not this I'd rather take my chances with the orphanage"

"What if I told you I can find any relative for you and Dipper to got to"

Mabel eyes open in shock Preston then moved closer to her ear

"All you have to do is put up with all this "fun" time with me, and I'll find your relatives"

Mabel was confused on what to do if she put up with all this rape just to find any relative and get her and Dipper away from this family

"Fine as long as you use protection and keep this from Dipper and swear to find anyone related to us I'll put up with this"

"Splendid now get some rest and I'll see to it that you and J- I mean Dipper"

The two then shake hands and went to bed

* * *

Well new story once again I'm sorry


	2. He Did What!

Oh man things get underway

* * *

After being "Adopted" by the Northwest Dipper and Mabel have been all but lucky on this venture, Mabel was rape by Preston who agreed to find any relatives for her services while Dipper waited for what Pacifica had in store for him

Dipper awoke several hours later to Pacifica still cuddling next to him Dipper noticed a time he then shook her awake

"Pacifica, Pacifica time to get up" he whispered Pacifica then sat up and rubbed her eye

"Good morning Dippy," she said in her tired state

"Dippy?"

She then got out of bed and went towards the bathroom

"Are you coming? I need someone to wash my back," she said still tired

"Now that's where I draw the line Pacifica, I'm not getting naked and washing your back"

"Who said anything about getting you naked I'm taking a bath and I want you to wash my back."

Dipper pulled up his pants and went towards the bathroom and found taking off her panties he avoids looking at her back but noticed the scars and gashes on her back she then sat in the bath

"Dipper, could you start the water, please?" Dipper then started the water and noticed she flinched a little as it hits her back

"Now see that bottle over there pour it in the bath please" he did as he was told and poured the vial in the tub and watch grit her teeth

"Pacifica are you okay?!"

"I'm fine just leave."

"But,..."

"Leave!" she yelled and Dipper began leaving he then waited for Pacifica to call him back

With Mabel

She awoke naked and next to Preston from last night she tried to get out of bed, but Preston held her down

"Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning Preston"

"Oh what happened to dad?"

"My Father doesn't rape her daughter."

"Oh don't act like you didn't like it"

"You forced yourself on me what girl likes that and don't you have a wife?"

"Oh please, she so busy with her servants she doesn't care what I do."

"You're sick"

"Don't talk that way or I'm not finding any relatives for you"

Mabel got angry but has to put up with this till they found anyone related

Back to Dipper

He was drying her off making she that he missed the scars he then went back towards the bathroom and found a med-kit.

"Dipper, what are you doing?"

"Taking care of those wounds"

"Why? It's fine that's what the vail and medication are for"

"I don't care, you need to be treated now!" he then forced her down and look at her back and grabbed the bandages and disinfect and started he took a cotton swab dabbed it in the alcohol and starts patting her back she winced a little but is subdued Dipper then took the gauze and wrapped her body and placed a shirt in her

"They're all better now, let's get going time for breakfast"

Dining Hall

Dipper and Pacifica made their way towards the table while Mabel sat next to Preston with her hands in her lap

"Mabel? why don't you come sit with us?" he asked his sister who was blushing for some reason and she was breathing hard

"I-I'm good h-h-here Dipper"

"You okay Mabel?"

"She fine dear boy, just eat your breakfast," Preston said as he was fingering his sister.

After Breakfast Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica went into town to view the locals and take Pacifica shopping mall but Dipper was worried about Mabel she was acting strangely

"Mabel?" Dipper touches her shoulders and she gasped at the touch

"Mabel, What's wrong you're acting strange he then looked at her legs and saw something dripping from her legs.

"Oh no Mabel did you…?" he then took her towards the bathroom took her in a stall

"Mabel why didn't you say any….thing, what's that noise" Mabel then fell to her knees and moan Dipper then lifted up her skirt and found a vibrator

"Mabel, what is this doing here?" Mabel then covered her face and began crying

"Dipper he raped me! Preston raped me!" Dipper was shocked to hear that his mouth was so far opened that he could touch the floor

"Mabel, why didn't you tell this sooner!?" Dipper yelled in the quiet bathroom

"I was going to tell you but he made a deal with me he said that if I keep doing this he'll find anyone related to us and let them take us instead of him

"Mabel, it doesn't matter he shouldn't be doing this to you at all!" Dipper yelled as he shook her he stop and looks at the ground

"Mabel we need to leave that family and try our luck somewhere else"

"Dipper, please just let me do this and if he keeps his promise then we'll finally have a new family. Dipper just trust me?" She held out her hand for him to take it, but Dipper refuse and pulled her in for a hug

"Just tell when he hurts you please, and I'll make sure that he gets what's coming to him," Dipper said with a smile as he hugged her tighter. Mabel nods her head the twins then got up and left the bathroom with her and went back to Pacifica

"Dipper I was looking for you and Mabel c'mon time to go home," Pacifica instructed as they followed them back towards the Manor in her limo as they made it back they reached the front door and was greeted by Preston who hugged Mabel and Dipper

"So how was the trip, Pacifica?"

"It was okay I guess" she then began her walk back up to her room Dipper then grabbed Mabel's hand and took her upstairs before Preston could take her away for the night

"I need her help with something she'll be right back okay?" he then took her towards Pacifica's room where they found her taking off her bandages

"Pacifica!, What are you doing!" Pacifica looked at him with a blank stare

"I need to take a bath James and need the medicine to hit my back so the scars go away"

"Pacifica, you can skip few baths while you heal"

"You don't understand"

"Pacifica!"

"The Faster I lose the scars the faster I can forget about all the things that man did to me!" Pacifica's face turned to a shocked one she turned to the twins who had a worried face, Pacifica then ran into the bathroom and closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror she then shattered it with her forehead which caused it to bleed she watches as her blood stained the floor drop by bloody drop

"I hate this I hate my life I hate my family and this stupid family name she then grabbed a mirror shard and looked at herself she grips the blade tightly till blood came out she started laughing crazily, she pulled up the shard and was about to stab herself till she felt a hand stopping her she turned around and saw Dipper holding her

"Pacifica, please don't do it! Dipper said as he pulled her close, Pacifica then wrapped her arms around him and began crying, Dipper then picked her up and took her back to her bed and took care of her new wound

"Pacifica, why did you…?"

"Dipper my life was just horrible my mom got her tubes tied so now she can't bear that man a child."

"Hey, he didn't?"

"It started when I turned 13"

Flashback Pacifica's Birthday

She awoke in cheery mood the day she waited for months she jumps out bed and gets dressed she then heard a knock on the door she opened it and found a gift she opened it and found a small gift it was new dress from her mother she changed into it and went to the dining hall and found a spread waiting for her she then found a note

"Happy Birthday Princess" she then continued eating after that she went into town where everyone said happy birthday and praised her she saw the jeweler and saw that she had a gift for Pacifica she opened it and found a llama shaped emerald she puts it on and hugged the jeweler and walked off towards the mystery shack where she found Wendy

"Hey, Paz good to see ya, oh and happy B-Day"

"Thanks, Wendy where's Carla?

"She and Stan had a date tonight I think she's getting ready right now"

"Thanks!" She then went towards the back and found Carla getting ready

"Hey Carla" Carla then turned around to find Pacifica

"Hey there's the birthday girl," the two then hugged and she gave Pacifica her gift

"I know it's not much, but I hope you like it?"

she opens it and finds a picture of her and Carla standing next to a llama

"Thank you Carla" she then hugged her "Thank you so much"

"It's okay you probably have way better things than this"

"I do, but this is one of a kind" her phone then went off she then answered it

"Yes sir, I gotta go now see ya" the two hugged and Pacifica left she started her way home as she entered it and found her father with a belt

"Pacifica you're five minutes late"

"Dad, please don't do this it's…" she was cut off by a belt hitting her face she was then dragged by her hair towards her room and tied her down with her back facing him he then ripped off her new dress to get a good view of his target he then began hitting her pale back living marks and cuts

"D-Daddy, Please stop" he then ringed his bell and she stop she closed her eyes and took her beating lit lasted for hours and hours till Preston broke her skin leaving giant bloody marks

"You know Pacifica do you know why I did this?"

"No sir"

"The reason I did this is because every surrogate I interview was unworthy to make my son what I need is someone who….is…You!"

"What!" Preston then began to take off his clothes and untied her from her bed

"Now Daddy I know what you're thinking but father this is wrong!"

"But Pacifica, who else but you plus at this age you're much more fertile" he then grabbed her legs and forced them opened Pacifica then started struggling at his grip she then reached the door and tried to unlock but was forced up the door

"We didn't have to make this difficult, but now I got to do this." He then took his member and forced himself inside her he then covered her mouth to keep the house from hearing her screams Preston then began pumping as he did so Pacifica's eyes began to water

"I can't believe that he's doing this to his daughter," Pacifica thought to herself

"Pacifica I'm close"

"NO! Pull it out now!" She screamed in his hand, but he ignored her and released inside her

Pacifica was twitching at the load inside her Preston then pulled himself out and lets Pacifica slide down the door Preston then went to her drawer and pulled out some tape he then tapes his daughter's womanhood

"Now that is not to be removed till we get the result that my air is born" he then went towards the door but turned to her

"Oh I almost forgot Happy Birthday" he then left her there as she twitched

Flashback end

"After that it was very hard for me to find anyone to look at me the same way the only one that supported me was Carla, she helped me through that whole ordeal." Dipper was furious at Preston

"And worst of all my baby didn't make it my body wasn't suited for that kind torture"

"That Monster how dare he" He then stood up and ran out the room to see Mabel left he then ran down the hall trying to find Preston's room till he heard Mabel scream he ran towards that direction he forced opened the door and found his sister riding their "step-dad"

"Preston Northwest!"

"Dipper! what are you doing here?" he acted confused

"You know why I'm here you peddle!" Preston pushed Mabel to the floor and walked up to Dipper wearing his robe he then kicked Dipper outside he then picked him up and slammed him in the wall

"Look here boy, I can do whatever in my house if that mean rapeing my step-daughter to bare me a son then I will do as I please"

"But how can you when I do this" he then jumped up and kicked him in his balls causing him fall down

"Mabel run!" Mabel then grabbed her blanket and ran away with Dipper following back to Pacifica's room

"Dipper, what did you do?"

"No time quick open the window, Mabel help me with the mattress" the girls did what they were told Dipper and Mabel then threw the giant mattress out Dipper then grabbed some pants and a shirt for Mabel

"Pacifica, Mabel we're going to jump on the mattress and get out of here"

Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand and Pacifica's but pulled it away

"Pacifica please come with us"

"I…" just the there was a banging on the door

"Pacifica! Opened the door now I know they are in there!"

"Pacifica, please come with us"

Pacifica was scared on what to do, but she grabbed his hand and jumped down with the twins

* * *

Man don't you hate cliffhangers


	3. Carla

Dipper and the girls were running through the garden till the sound of dogs in the distance.

"Man he is persistent!" The trio the reached a wall

"Damn it!" Dipper yelled as he punched the wall

"Dipper It's pointless lets just give up!" Dipper then slapped his sister

"Mabel, what happened to you?! What happened to the girl that was ready for anything!" Dipper yelled which attracted the hounds

"You're right Dipper I don't know what I was thinking"

Dipper then hug his sister

"Mabel do you still have " _it"?"_

"No Dip I left inside sorry."

"Shot we needed that." Pacifica then taps Dipper's shoulder

"Is this what you're talking about?" She then pulled out a hook and rope

"Pacifica thank you how did you get this?"

"I'll tell you later lets just get out of here." Pacifica said as she threw it over the wall and the three started climbing up the wall Dipper and Mabel then jumped down but Pacifica was just standing there

"Pacifica jump!"

"I can't I'm scared, I never been on my own before."

"You're not alone Pacifica you have us, now jump!"

"Pacifica Elies Northwest get down now!" She turned around and saw her father climbing the rope

"Pacifica please!" Dipper yelled Pacifica then turned around and crouched towards her father

"That's a good girl"

"Preston Northwest I hate you and I you die!" She then grab a knife and cuts the rope she then close her eyes then jump towards Dipper and Mabel which they caught her and then started running towards the woods

"Pacifica you're going to pay I'm going to kill you and those twins!" He yelled with anger as the kids ran deeper into the forest after reaching good distance they stopped for a breather

"Dipper what we going to do now?" Mabel asked between breaths

"I don't know but we can't go back there." he said sternly he then fell down next to a tree but was then hit with a sign

"Ow who puts a sign in the middle of the woods?" Dipper exclaimed as he was in pain

"Wait a minute." Pacifica then remove the dust and read it

"Guys this way!" She said as she had a smile and started running towards the direction of the arrow. As they ran they reached an old shack Pacifica walked up towards the door knocked on the door

"I told you tax collectors that he's not here" she yelled as she opened the door and older woman with slightly gray hair she was wearing light green blouse and white jeans

"Whatever selling I'm not... Oh my god Pacifica?" She then grabbed her and hugged her

"I missed you too Carla." She said as she hugged and crying in her dress

"Carla this is Mabel and Jason Pines but he prefers "Dipper"."

"Nice to meet you two have you guys ate something?" She then took the kids in and feed them something better than fancy food, a nice home cooked meal of mac and cheese and some fried fish. After dinner Mabel and Pacifica went to take a shower while Dipper and Carla got more info on their situation.

"That's just disgusting!" She said with her fist balled up

"And Mabel was hoping that he would find anyone related to us if she did but I knew that was not going to happen." He said somberly

"Well Dipper I think that you did a good job bringing your sister and Pacifica out of that house." She said sweetly she then noticed the clock was passed midnight

"Ok Dip let's get you to bed you must be tired." She then took Dipper towards the attic and showed him two beds in the room.

"Make yourself at home I'll tell the girls and bring you guys some blankets." She then left Dipper alone in the room he turned on the lights and looked around

"Huh for some reason this place kinda has a homely feeling." Just then Mabel and Pacifica walked in wearing oversized shirt that he assumed was Carla

"Okay so I guess you two are sharing a bed?"

"Dipper your still Pillow i'm sleeping in your bed with you."

"Pacifica, wh..." He then noticed she was trembling a Little Dipper sigh and makes room for her just as Carla came in with blankets and pillows

"Lights out kiddies" she then turned off the lights and everyone went to bed

 _The Next Morning_

Dipper awoke to the smell of Pancakes and tried to get out of bed but something was pulling him down he then looked down and saw Pacifica cuddling him he quickly slips away and went downstairs to find a man cooking

"Uh hello?" The man turned around and saw Dipper

"Oh you must be that kid Carla brought in last night my name is Stan" he raised his hand and Dipper took it

"Jason but I prefer Dipper"

"Anyway how did you sleep?" he asked while focusing on his cooking

"It was okay I had a little arm problem though"

"Let me guess Pacifica was sleeping on your arm?" Dipper started blushing

"Relax kid she did the samething to me, my twin brother and Carla whenever she escapes from that place" Stan said somberly

"So I guess you know?" Dipper asked

"Yeah we tried to do something about it but they're too rich they would just buy off the cops"

"But you did a good job bringing her here will make sure that you guys are safe." He said as he gave Dipper a stack of pancakes just then Pacifica and Mabel walked

"Morning Grunkle Stan." Pacifica said as she wiped her eyes

"Morning Pacifica wants some pancakes?" She excitedly shook her head yes and Stan started cooking

"Grunkle?" Dipper asked

"It's short for great uncle but he's not really my uncle" Pacifica explained as she was then presented with pancakes

"So what are you kids going to do?" Stan asked worriedly

"We don't know." Dipper replied

"Well you're free to stay here if you want." Stan said with a smile. Just then Carla walked in a pink nightgown and slippers she then sat down and Stan passed her pancakes and coffee she then patted his cheek and Stan sat down next to her

"Okay guys what's the plan?" Carla asked

"Like we told Stan we don't know, i'm sure they are going to look for us my father is a very stubborn and evil man that doesn't like to lose anything." she said with pain in her voice

"Don't worry if that man ever comes here he'll get a full shotgun to the chest!" she said with so much anger in her voice

"Oh man I love you Carla" Stan said as he hugged her, just then a car honk came from outside Carla then stood up and went towards the window and saw a limo has pull up and out came a preston in a wheelchair and his wife pushing him, Carla then walked out and with a shotgun in hand

"Woah no need for hostility I was just wondering if you seen my children?" he asked with his fake smile

"Look you're "children" are not here so I suggest you leave now cause I can shot you legally scene you are on my property." she said as she cocked the shotgun "Don't make me ask twice."

"Now my dear lady I know my Pacifica likes to hang out here a lot to spend time with you, I don't know why, but I have a hunch that this would be the first place she would be."

"Well she's not here now get out of here." she said as she started walking back inside

"Well if you see them Mrs. Pines here is my number please tell them that she is welcome to come back and the twins as well" he said as his servants put him back in the limo and his wife entered towards the other side and drove off

"Wait Mrs. Pines?"

"Oh yeah my full name is Carla Pines and that's Stanley Pines"

"Hmm small world me and my sister last name is "Pines"?"

"Hey that is weird?"

"No it's not." said a man coming out of the shack

"Oh hey Stanford"

"Carla, Stanley"

"Wait do you mean No it's not?"

"I believe that these two are our great nephew and niece from our relatives that passed away a year ago"


	4. Run

Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica we're staying at Pacifica's Dear friend and savor Carla McCorkle but their peace was almost ruin when Preston came but Carla stopped him in his tracks to find them but when he left Ford found some very interesting news

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked

"I'm sure of it The twins are our great niece and nephew but to make sure I'll need some DNA," he then pulled a strand of Dipper and Mabel's hair and went towards his lab

"Anyway." Carla said to break the ice "I'm going to get some pizza for dinner, what topping do you all like

"I want Canadian Bacon!" Dipper yelled

"Could I get sausage?" Asked Pacifica

"I want pepperoni," Mabel asked

"Okay, I'll be right back," Carla said as she left the kids with Stan

Few Minutes later

The everyone was in the living room enjoying their Dinner when Ford came up

"Hey bro so are they related?"

"Yes, it's confirmed these two are family." Ford said excitedly "and that means they will turn them over to us."

"That's fine for us but, what about Pacifica?" Dipper asked

The everyone was silent about this for awhile till Pacifica broke the ice

"Hey it's okay I'll probably just skip town, but I'm very glad you guys found someone to care about you," Pacifica said as she was on the verge of tears "I'll just go and…" Carla then got down on her knees and hugged Pacifica

"I'm not going to let anyone take you away, I don't care if they rip my arms, take me to jail or anything, I won't let them take you back to your hell." She said as she hugged harder, Pacifica then hugged hard and began crying hard, Carla then patted her head Mabel then joined in

"You're our sister now Pacifica and we won't let anyone take you away from us," Mabel said with passion

"Yeah, we have always looked out for each other and will look out for you now," Dipper said as he joined in for the hug. Pacifica then had a crazy idea

"Can I reintroduce myself?" Pacifica asked.

"Why?" Carla asked

"Because, I decided to change my name to something more appropriate, from now on please call me Pacifica Pines," she said as the sweetest smile grew on her face everyone then smile and started laughing, Pacifica then started blushing at what she said and laughed herself but unknown to them someone was listening to them

Few Hours Later

Dipper and the girls we're in the tv room flipping through channels when they stopped on COPS

"Hey, wait isn't that sheriff blubs?" Pacifica asked

"Hey, that is him it must be a gravity falls special," Mabel said

"Okay guys we're pulling up to the suspect home, everyone get ready," Blubs said as he pulled up to an old shack in the middle of the woods just then the kids saw the police lights outside that's when Carla came in.

"Kids!" Just then there was a bang on the front door "Ford take the kids to your lab in the basement, Stan comes with me." The grown-ups then focused on their jobs Ford took the kids to the vending machine and took them down to his secret bunker lab

"Ford what's going to happen to Stan and Carla?" Mabel asked worriedly

"Don't worry about those two they been through worse than jail," Ford said as he turned on the t.v to the surveillance cameras and saw Carla and Stan being dragged out Dipper then found a tv hooked up and turned it on.

"Here the Gravity Falls Police has put in custody Stanford Pines and Carla McCorkle who were in the middle of sex are being charged for kidnapping and possession of illegal weapons and child pornography."

"THOSE WERE PLANTED JERKS!" Stan yelled as he and Carla were pushing them into the car.

"Oh no." Pacifica gasped "Those monster, just won't leave us alone."

"The children of the victims are still nowhere to be seen but will make sure that will find them," Blubs said with a fake smile

"Don't worry kids I won't let them take you," Ford said as he pushed a button that closed off the elevator and open another door that led towards a long hallway.

"Kids I need you go down this way and keep each other safe."

"What about you?" Mabel asked worriedly

"I can't let this placed be found Kids, but as soon as I'm done here I'll be right behind you," Ford promised

"You better be right behind us." Dipper said as he and the girls ran out of the lab, Ford then went over towards his computer and activated his "special" protocol when it activated it completely destroys his lab and whips away all information and creates a little earthquake in his lab destroying everything inside he then grab a small object and followed the kids through the secret passage letting everything be destroyed.


	5. Freedom?

_Dipper, Mabel & Pacifica were running in the trying to escape the police and Preston that were chasing them Dipper was almost out of breath but kept going till they reached a cave they entered it and his as the police ran by it Pacifica and Mabel were on Dipper's shoulders breathing hard_

"Is everyone okay?" he asked

"We'll we didn't get caught so yeah we're okay." Pacifica said

"Looks like we have to wait it out till Ford gets here." Dipper informed "Why don't you girls rest for a bit I'll keep watch." he said as he watched the girls curl up next to each other Dipper then looked out of the cave and saw the moonlighting from the trees he then looked back at Pacifica and started at her face he then remembered all the welts and cuts on her back he bit his nail as anger filled inside of him

"He will pay for this I swear." he said as he started back outside

Few hours later

Dipper was starting to get tired his eyelids started to fall till he heard a twig snap he stood up and grabbed a rock getting ready to attack

"Dipper, Dipper it's me Ford." Dipper was then relieved when Ford came over with a bag of supplies

"How are you Dipper are the girls here?" He asked staying in his eyesight

"Yeah, they are asleep behind me." Dipper answered as Ford went behind them he then expected them seeing if any wounds were on them he then removed Pacifica shirt

"Grunkle Ford, what are you doing." Dipper silently yelled not wanting to wake up the girls

"Dipper her wounds have opened in up we need to change the bandage." Ford explained

Dipper then walked up towards them and helped remove her bandage he then grabbed her breast to hold her up as she then moaned in her sleep Dipper then blushed but shook his thoughts from the gutter as he focused on helping Pacifica after getting her torso wrapped up in clean bandages.

"Dipper please tell me how did we get into this situation?" Ford asked

"It started when a representative of the Northwest came to the orphanage…" Dipper then explained his events leading up to right now.

"I see Mabel and Pacifica must have been through a rough time there." Ford said

"They have I just want them to be safe and not in his hands and just as I thought we got away from him he arrested Stan and Carla." tears started to brim his eyes "If Pacifica didn't bring us here then maybe you brother and his wife wouldn't be…" Ford then placed his six-fingered hand on his shoulders

"Dipper they'll be fine they are always looking after Pacifica and family, in fact I remembered he stole radioactive waste from a government facility to rescue me from a horrible dimension." Ford said with a smile

"Don't worry will get this all cleared up this mess and take better care of you guys." Ford promised

"Maybe we can clear this up." Dipper said as he stood up and walked out of the cave

"I just need to get back into town." Dipper said as he looked off into the woods for some reason

Few Hours Later

The entire town was looking kids Preston even put out a reward for their "Safe return" but Dipper knew better but there he was as he was walking in broad daylight everyone in town saw him and just followed him as he walked up towards the Northwest Manor the gates then opened and closed as he walked in Dipper then saw the sick man in his wheelchair

"Young Dipper so good to see you safe and sound." he said in struggling to smile. "Where are your sister's?" He asked

"They are safe from you, monster." Dipper said not taking another step closer

"Dipper my boy I care about you and your sister's safety, I just…"

"Oh please, Preston you just a bitter old man who wanted a son but got a daughter instead but when the time came that you wanted a son you decided to try again but Priscilla got her tubes tied so you raped you daughter but when her body couldn't handle it and lost it so you found my sister and me giving out hopes up thinking that we found a family to love us but you just used us for your own selfish gain you sick bastard." Dipper said to him

"So, you are my possessions, you do what you are told and never question it!" he yelled at Dipper "Now you are going to get your sister and Pacifica and come back home now." Preston commanded

"No I refused Northwest, they are safe from you and I'm going to make sure that you pay for their pain." Dipper yelled

"Oh please, what how are you going to do that?" he asked

"Simple you and I are going to court and I'll make sure that we get away from you for good." Dipper promised

"Look at who you are talking to the boy I'm the most powerful person in this town. Who would take the side of a child?" Preston inquired

"Someone will as soon as you confess that you hurt the girls and confess that you raped your daughter and Mabel." Dipper said

"Oh please boy like I'm going to say that." he replied

"Say what?" Dipper asked, Preston might as well amuse him

"That I Preston Northwest raped my Daughter and My adopted daughter Mabel Pines." He said out loud

"See how easy it is to say it." Dipper then pulled out a tape recorder Preston then had a shocked look Dipper then ran towards the gate Preston then pulled the handle to close the gate but couldn't close it he then saw a mysterious figure waiting for Dipper the gates finally closed with Dipper on the other side, he cured at Dipper as he ran away back into the forest the mysterious man then revealed himself as Ford they made back to the cave

"Dipper!" the girls yelled as they hugged him Dipper then hugged back

"Sorry for taking to long, but I got what I needed." Dipper explained "With this evidence we can get Carla and Stan out of jail."

"Dipper are sure that will work?" Mabel asked him

"It'll work we just need a lawyer to help us." Dipper pondered who is going to help them against

"I can do it." Ford exclaimed

"You are a lawyer?" Pacifica asked

"After I enter my credit card number." Ford said as he pressed enter on his laptop and a document got printed out

"Great now we can put him on trial so that we can be free from him."

* * *

This is not my best work but I need to write something for this story I'll do better next time and sorry for the long wait


	6. A (Un)Happy Ending

With this the Story is complete

* * *

Dipper and Ford were sneaking around town in trench coats trying to reach the police department when they got close to it they saw a Preston with policemen waiting for them

"I should have expected this that man." Pacifica said popping out from behind Dipper in a trenchcoat and bandana

"We need to figure away around him and show this to the chief of police." Ford said "And I think I know how." Ford then jumped out of the bushes and ran up to Preston and punched him

"Come and get me you rapist." Ford yelled as the police force chased after them leaving Preston alone to guard the entrance.

"Okay now's our chance." Dipper said as he handed Pacifica a letter with something in it.

"Pacifica get that to the police chief and whatever you do don't open it till you get it to him." Dipper said as he came out of the bushes and walked up to Preston

"Dipper!." Preston with a forced smile "I was so worried about you." He lied

"Cut the act, I'm here to exposed you as the man you truly are!" Dipper said with an angry scowl.

"Oh Dipper my boy enough with this rebellion just come home and do your job while your sister does hers and very well I might add." And at that moment Dipper snapped her rushed towards Preston to attack him but he kicked him as soon as he got close Dipper held his stomach as he got back up Preston then kicked him again, it was just an endless loop Dipper knew it was pointless to keep trying but as soon as he saw the girls walk in he knew he had to keep trying, Dipper picked himself back up limped towards Preston, he then grabbed Dipper and reached into his jacket to pull out the tape recorder he tossed Dipper and laughed triumphantly he then opened and stomped on the cassette with much pleasure.

"Get it through your head boy no one beats me." He said

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Dipper said as a policewoman tap his shoulder.

"Uh Officer thank goodness you're here I found my son which means his sister must be close." Preston said

"Oh believe me they are much closer than you think." The officer said as she moved towards the side to reveal Mabel and Pacifica.

"Oh Girls I so.." Just then the sound of cuffs snapping was heard, Preston turned around and saw that the policewoman was putting him in handcuffs. "What is the meaning of this?" Preston commanded.

"Preston Northwest, you are under arrest." She said as she pushed him inside

"On what charge?" He asked

"Let's see molestation of a child, child labor,abusive behavior, and falsely accusing Carla and Stanley Pines." She said as she puts him in a cell that's when Dipper walked up towards him.

"Preston,I hope you rot in here." His only words to his adoptive father

Few Days Later

"Preston Northwest, I hereby find you guilty and sentenced you to 618 years in Maximum security prison and all your assets will be transferred to your next of kin."The Judge said Preston was then escorted by security to the prison bus on his way out he noticed Dipper waving goodbye with a nasty smirk, Preston then bumped the guard and made a beeline towards Dipper in attempt to attack him but Dipper was ready he pulled out a taser and tased him, he was now lying on the floor spazzing out like he was having a seizure. The Guards then picked him up and escorted him to the bus.

After the Trail

Dipper and Mabel were packing their things getting ready to move out of the Manor that's when Pacifica came in

"Hey guys." Pacifica said timidly

"Hey Paz." Mabel said Pacifica stood there in silence as was trying to think of something to say.

"Um do you really have to move out?" Pacifica asked

"Yeah, I mean we found relatives that can take care of us and it's not like you won't see you." She said

"Mabel, my mom is selling the Manor so she can have money to take care of herself with dad she basically can't do anything by herself which means I'm moving away too." She stated while looking down

"Pacifica, I know that will see each other again." Dipper assured as he walked up to her.

"But, what if don't?" She asked

"Then will need a reason too." Dipper said as got something wrapped in velvet and opened it, inside was were two rings.

"These belong to our mom and dad before that died, my dad told me that these rings are special that as long as you wear them the person you want to see the most will always find their way back to each other." Dipper said as he slips the rings on Pacifica's ring finger and on his finger.

"Dipper it's beautiful." She said hugging him which he hugged back.

"Dipper, it time to go." Mabel said from the window as she gathered her things and left the room

"So I guess this see you later?" Dipper asked

"Definitely." Pacifica said as she waved goodbye to the twins not knowing when she'll see them again

Few Years Later

Dipper and Mabel were now 18 and was waiting for the bus to take Mabel to designer school.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" He asked his sister

"Don't worry I'll be careful and stick to boys my age and I'll come visit as soon as we get a break." She joked as a pink bus pulled up

"Welp that's me." She said "Hey Dipper?"

"Yeah?" Mabel then surprised him with a hug "I hope you find her." She said as she boarded the bus Dipper then waved it goodbye as he walked back to his apartment as he entered the smell of his sister's cheap perfume still lingered she spray some before she left he then went to the empty room which was nothing but unmade mattress and the carpet was covered in glitter and thread he grabbed a vacuum and started cleaning up the room after that was done he went to clean the bathroom of Mabel's toiletries, she took most of her haircare product but left her strands of hair in the drains

"This is going to be a long day." He said after a few hours of cleaning Dipper headed to the living area to rest he then looked at his hand and stared at the ring that he never took off unless it was water related

"I miss you Pacifica." He said as he stared at the ring than out of the blue it started to flash a blue-green color he watched as the flash's speed increase he then got up and started pointing around till it stopped flashing at the door he walked towards the door and opened it slowly as he did a womanly figure slowly reached his eyes

"H-Hey Dipper, long time no see." The woman said "Incase that you don't remember me." She then revealed her hand and showed it to Dipper it was the ring he had given her a long time ago

"Pacifica?" He asked

"The one and only, "Brother"." she said as he brought Dipper into a kiss, Dipper then wrapped his arms around her and deepen the kiss, he then pulled her inside and locked the door

Few months later

Dipper was getting home to his apartment with a bag full of pint-size ice cream and various other ingredients

"Pacifica I'm home." Dipper announced as he entered the room that's when Pacifica waddled in her gut looked like it was ready to burst.

"Hey Dipper, welcome home." Pacifica as she sat down on the couch.

"I got the ice cream you wanted." Dipper said as he handed her the pint and a spoon

"So have you heard anything from Mabel?" Pacifica asked

"Not really the last time I heard from her was when she visited a month ago." Dipper replied.

"Oh that's understandable I mean she a top designer, so I'm guessing her schedule is kinda busy." Pacifica stated

"Yeah, but enough about Mabel, how are you "three" doing." Dipper asked setting his hand in her belly

"Well Rachel has been an angel while Tyrone been a pain." She said gesturing to the twins she was holding inside her. "I still can't believe we're having twins." Pacifica stated

"Well it does run in the family." Dipper said he then felt something hit his hand

"Oh the baby's are kicking." Pacifica said. Dipper then placed his head on her gut and felt his children kick his face, he smiled but it soon went away as soon as he felt a wetness

"D-Dipper! My water broke!" Pacifica stated Dipper then started to get her off the couch and to the car he returned inside grabbing two bags and rushed out leaving the tv on as he left it said

"Breaking News, ex-aristocrats and former billionaire Preston Northwest was found missing from his cell this afternoon and his whereabouts are currently unknown.

On the road

Pacifica was gripping her stomach as Dipper rushed towards the hospital Dipper was trying to focus on driving

"Dipper, please hurry." Pacifica grown

"Hold on we're almost there." He said as they pulled up in the parking lot and rushed inside

"hi may I help you?" the receptionist said

"Hi, my wife has gotten into labor." Dipper said as the receptionist called for a wheelchair and took her toward the maternity ward.

10 Minutes later

Dipper was pacing around in the waiting room as he watched the clock every ten minutes he was very worked up worrying about Pacifica and his twins that's when the doctor came in Dipper looked towards him

"Mr. Pines?" he asked, Dipper nodded

"Congratulation, you are a father." He said Dipper smiled and followed the doctor to Pacifica hospital room where he found her holding her twins in pink and blue blankets, Dipper slowly walked up towards them Pacifica was currently feeding them.

"Hey Dipper." She said as she moved the twins from her chest to show Dipper his children.

"They are beautiful." He said as he kissed their foreheads.

"Let's get some sleep, you've been so stress." She said as she scooted over on the bed. Dipper then took the twins and set them in the crib, Dipper then got in the bed with his love as they fell asleep someone opened the door and looked over at the children

"You took my girls away so I'm taking yours away." Preston whispered as he took Rachel from her brother and left the room the next morning people were panicking trying to find her Pacifica was crying her eyes out as Dipper held his son who was also crying over his lost sister.

"D-Dipper, let me h-h-hold Tyrone." Pacifica begged Dipper then handed her Tyrone she held him close fearing that she'll lose him too.

"Pacifica will find her I promise." Dipper said grabbing her hand

TO BE CONTINUED (If I feel like it;P)

* * *

 _Or IS it..._


End file.
